ServerVirus
Ah! It's been a few months since that 'RegistryVirus' thing happened. I think I'm ready to open my server back up. I'm going to make sure it's the best it can be! I just have to fix up a few things. The Lobby I log into my server along with a couple of my friends. They join one by one to help test out the server. A couple messages pop up in the chat. SierrammTheMay has joined the world of Prisma! ElectricMatchu has joined the world of Prisma! FlamingNightmareFuel has joined the world of Prisma! GaviDude2015 has joined the world of Prisma! WazzupXK has joined the world of Prisma! SugarRushinCrushin has joined the world of Prisma! I was excited to see all of my friends gathered in one place. We all gaze in satisfaction at the wonderful lobby we had built the week before. Flowing water and trees near the "Survival" portal. Rocky ovehangs and scattered piles of ore near the "SkyBattle" portal. Gleaming castle walls and a gate that lead to the "Roleplay" portal. Finally, a bright and multicolored path to the "Minigames" portal. We had to make sure that players couldn't jump off the edge into the void. Of course, I forgot to add the barriers. We started adding barrier blocks to the edge of the map. Soon, a new player joined. sERVERvIRUS has joined the world of Prisma! We all turned around to see a player with the purple and black "missing texture" pattern as his skin. <Owner AOTRand> Hey. You can't be here. Please log off. As soon as I pressed enter, I knew I had made a mistake. His character dissolves into the "missing texture" block and starts spreading towards the "Minigames" portal. I smash some words into chat. <Owner AOTRand> Stop him! They can't reach the portal! A wall of "missing texture" blocks appears in front of us. It dissapears, along with the other M.T. blocks, as soon as he spreads to the portal. The portal dissipates, and we immediately know something is wrong. Server Error. Minigames server corrupted. Force shut down Minigames server? User:AOTRand, please type response. <Owner AOTRand> No. Server Shut down aborted. Would you like technical assistance? User:AOTRand, please type response. <Owner AOTRand> Yes. Server Spawning emergency protocol bot... ConsoleBot has joined the world of Prisma! <Owner AOTRand> Sierra, can you world edit that portal back in? <Admin SierrammTheMay> Sure thing. Server Fatal error. Server experiencing takeover. Please log o-o-off. Server lET"S GET THIS PESKY NAME TAG OFF OF HERE1 sERVERvIRUS mUCH BETTER1 aS YOU CAN SEE< i"M THE NEW OWNER OF THIS SERVER1 <Owner AOTRand> That's a pretty funny joke! I was about to fly into the portal when something peculiar happened. Our gamemodes changed. We're on the floor of the lobby. All six of us rushed toward the portal created by Sierra moments before. As I was the farthest away when the player joined, I was the last one to go into the portal. I turned around as I was in the portal and the ground drops out of the entire looby, leaving just the portals as the only thing we could've stood on. The Minigames I was the only one spawned into the Minigames server. The discord chat started blowing up with new messages from all the different admins. Sierramm: What. I'm in the survival world but it's a skyblock. There's a beacon in the distance. NickiTicki: Same here, except I'm in the SkyBattle world. It looks like I can't break anything and I have to parkour over to the beacon across the map, but it's pretty far away. TotallyGavin: Oh god. I'm in the roleplay world and there's a bunch of fake players. The beacon looks like it's heavily guarded and I have to RP my way out of this situation. ElectricMatthew: Matt and I are in the lobby and the chat is saying we have to participate in a mob arena challenge to get the beacon. AOTRand: Alrighty then. Everyone touch the beacon. Not only is this weird, it's kind of confusing. I'm looking around at all the different minigames when I see a chat message pop up. <lORD sERVERvIRUS> tHIS IS A SERVER_WIDE MESSAGE> aLL BEACONS MUST BE TOUCHED BY THE END OF THE TIMER> yOU ALL HAVE @) MINUTES> Twenty minutes would be more than enough. The beacon was on top of the first place mound in GunWars. I join the lobby when all of these fake players start pouring in. It's a teams match. Damn. It'd be harder to get the beacon like this because my team would have to win and I'd have to get the most kills on my team. I chose the Gun class, only available to donors and moderators. I spawned into battle and the countdown to the start of the match began. 10... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... START! I dash into a corridor and shift so none of these other players see my name tag. BANG. The first shot fired. It was a firework sound, but it was pretty loud. QW shot WE! ER shot VB! Suddenly, a creeper explosion can be heard right behind me. The wall behind me is blown up and I'm vulnerble to all of the players behind me. TY blew up HJ! Double Kill! TY blew up KL! I move my mouse so I'm facing all of the other players. They're facing the other way. I right-click with my machine gun (horse armor) in hand. AOTRand shot UI! Double Kill AOTRand shot GH! Triple Kill! AOTRand shot OP! Quad Kill! AOTRand shot ZX! RAMPAGE!! AOTRand shot BN! I decide that's enough. I'd like not to lose my kill streak. I find it weird how this virus is giving us a chance to save ourselves. I rapidly move towards a housing structure on the map. If I get one more kill, I get a random powerup.On the tab list, I have the most kills, as other players only have one or two, and my team is winning! There's two minutes left in the match as more chat messages fly past me. ZX shot YU! FG shot TY! I check the match timer and see there's only one minute left. I can do this! I turn around and see a player aiming a sniper rifle (bow) at me. One shot from that thing will kill me. I strafe to the left and they miss. I quickly aim and fire a barrage of snowballs at the player. Most hit the anvils he's hiding behind, but three hit his head! UNSTOPPABLE!!! AOTRand shot sERVERvIRUS! AOTRand has received a powerup! I quickly look on the last slot of my hotbar. It's an airstrike! I right click the enderman egg in my hand and get teleported in the sky. I'm on top of an ender dragon, dropping ghast fireballs where ever I look! AOTRand used AIRSTRIKE! AOTRand killed a total of four players with that! CV shot JK! MATCH END! The winning team is... The Magic Team! Magic Vs. Corrupt! I was on magic! The player with the most kills is... AOTRand! Yes! I had done it! As soon as I land on the beacon upon the first place mound, all of the fake players disappear, and a chat message appears. <lORD sERVERvIRUS> oNE BEACON HAS BEEN TOUCHED1 fOUR MORE TO GO1 The Corruption Of course. I had thought we had a completely reasonable, and somehow sentient, virus on our hands. The entire victory platform coursed with a dark purple light. An explosion twenty times the size of a charged creeper racked the world, causing my player model to fly off into the distance, yet my camera angle stayed put. You know the end crystal? The one used to heal the dragon? Yeah, it pops in front of me and explodes, successfully cracking my screen. A screech erupts from my headphones as my computer displays the word "Goodbye," shutting off. I flip up my laptop's screen and double-click minecraft. Sadly, it didn't seem as if my desktop would be serviceable anytime soon. It looked as if it was steaming! As minecraft was starting, the group skype call popped up, scaring the shit out of me. I click the green "Accept Call" button and listen for my friends' voices. There's coughing and suddenly a deep, ominous voice crackles from the speakers. "Your friends will never touch the beacons. They're mine, now." The voice gargles. As soon as it is done speaking my friends' voices cut in as if they've been screaming this entire time. "R-and! I can't move! I-I think I'm inside the computer. It... not he... is holding you in front of me in minecraft." Sierra yells. I quietly process what she's saying before the others say they've been seeing the same thing. "Rand! S-Say something! It... oh my God..." Matthew stutters. Video feed jumps onto my laptop's screen. I can see through Matthew's eyes now. I can't move either. What the fuck?! That is my body! It's not even from minecraft or anything! It looks just like me from real life. The virus starts jerking violently on my arm, tearing it off completely. The fake players look horrified, even though this "ServerVirus" guy created them. Yells, not screams can be heard from either side of Matthew's immobile head. The fake players start shooting arrows and throwing swords. Ichor. They say it's the blood of the gods. This virus definitely seemed like some kind of god. God of torture maybe. So it seemed fit he started bleeding ichor. Golden drops fall to the red wool carpet on the ground. The copy of me is gone, vanishing as he slowly falls to the ground. The fake players start cheering as he fails to do anything. Even I have a glimmer of hope. But. Of course this couldn't be the end. A deep ringing laugh sounded from his player model. "We're not done yet!" With that, he jumps up and puts his character's arms outwards. The fake players let out screams as they slowly fade to nothing, piles of what looks like gunpowder in his wake. Suddenly, Matthew and I are able to move! We stumble backwards finding the rest of the gang with us. I have a firework star in m inventory from the last time we were in the roleplay world. I smash it on the ground and scream. "Now!" My voice accompanies a flash of light produced by the firework star. I could hear the footfalls along-side me as I ran away from him. There was a beacon storage somewhere near here. If we could point them at him, maybe we could vaporize him. I know this is minecraft, but this isn't normal anymore. We couldn't play as our characters or smash firework stars. I lead all of my friends toward the corridor in which the beacons were stored. A sign left by a fake player remains near the door. "In case of rebellion, 6 colors are needed. Red, green, blue, pink, yellow, and white." I understand what we need to do. I shove open the iron door with great force and pull six beacons from a chest. They're colored already. What luck! I hand one to each of my friends as the virus rounds the corner about 50 blocks away from us. We all point and wait... "Rand this isn't working!" I wasn't listening. I was just feeling fear. "Rand, your player! It's yellow!" Flame shouts. I look down and, sure enough, my player model was yellow. I look at the other people near me. A couple were red, presumably feeling anger. Gavin, the one with the most anger was holding the red beacon. It exploded into a blaze of red light and was gone. The virus lurched. Flame threw the yellow beacon at me. I yelped and caught it, dropping the white beacon. The beacon exploded into yellow light and disappeared. ServerVirus stopped and coughed yellow ichor before continuing forward. Sierra hadn't noted the color of her player model. She looked depressed.\ "God... we're going to die here." She said dejectedly. Matthew sidestepped as the virus threw a punch at him. He fell backwards, tossing the blue beacon backwards by mistake. Sierra caught it and, with a flash of blue light, it was gone. The virus fell forward. It got back up and kicked me hard in the stomach. It was a fatal blow. He was a god, I was a mortal. It should have killed me. My friends all flashed a brief second of every emotion. All of the beacons were gone except the white one. The virus lay on the ground, letting out a blood-curdling screech. I wasn't dead. I couldn't die yet and I knew what I had to do. I reached out slowly and tapped the white beacon. It dazzled and danced into the air, finally cracking and releasing a blinding white light. The virus stopped moving and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I could die in peace now. My vision slowly faded to black as my friends' minecraft characters crowded around me, screaming and crying. The Sleep My head swam as I opened my eyes, then closed them after being blinded by bright lights. I slowly opened them and looked around. I was in a hospital. I touched my stomach and winced. There was a heavy bandage wrapped around my midsection. My voice croaked as I called for help. "H-Hello?" I rasped. A doctor came over and nodded. He motioned for a nurse to open the door to the room I was in. "He's awake now, you may come in." The nurse barely finished her sentence before seven figures rushed into my room. It was my friends and my parents. My parents said they had found me with a pool of blood around my stomach and that I was barely breathing. I apparently had a large gash on my stomach, but it ruptured no vital organs. The others gathered around me smiled whilst tears rolled down their cheeks. "Welcome back, Rand. Two weeks, you've been asleep." Nick whispered. A smile grew across my face. I turned my head to the side and looked out the window. My face must've blanched, because the doctor pushed everyone aside and asked me if I was feeling alright. I nodded and closed my eyes, hoping to forget the awful, smiling, enderman-like creature outside the window. I slowly drifted off to sleep with everyone standing solemnly around me. Disclaimer & Author's Note Hello! Just a reminder that this is not real. It's finally finished!! I couldn't be more proud of it. Thanks! -AOTRand Category:AOTRand Category:Creepypasta Category:Classics Category:Suggested Reading